Kisah yang terlupa
by ShinYi
Summary: Shinichi berteman dengan seorang perempuan yang terpisahkan oleh jarak. hanya untuk meraih apa yang tidak bisa ia raih,.


**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Warning :** Cerita pengalaman lama. Tokohnya OOC. Rating tidak sesuai mungkin, cerita kependekan,.

Jarak,.

Suatu ketika saat aku smp dulu, aku mengenal seorang perempuan yang pemalu dia bernama Shiho. Kami sering pulang bersama. Disaat yang lain sibuk bermain kami lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama di perpustakaan membaca buku bersama. Ku pikir Shiho dan aku mempunyai kemiripan dalam pikiran dan perasaan. Itulah mengapa secara alami kita menjadi teman. Ada tampat yang selalu kami kunjungi saat senja tiba nama tempat itu adalah taman indah, nama yang unik namun mudah di ingat. Selain di perpus dan taman kami juga sering makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Tempatnya cukup luas dan nyaman.

Hingga saat kelulusan smp Shiho dan keluarganya harus pindah karena pekerjaan orang tuanya ke bogor. Teakhir kami bicara saat di telepon dia meminta maaf tidak dapat menepati janjinya untuk masuk Sekolah SMA yang sama. "Tidak apa-apa" kata-kata itulah yang ku ucapkan sambil menekan telepon sehingga telingaku sakit. Aku tau saat ini Shiho menderita namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setengah tahun lebih Shiho tidak memberi kabar pada ku lagi. Aku sudah mulai putus asa untuk mencari kabar tentangnya sampai sebuah surat yang memberi harapan tiba.

Hormat Shinichi, saya sangat menyesal tidak menghubungimu untuk sementara waktu. Disini musim panas terasa panas namun masih lebih dingin dibandingkan di bandung. Tapi memikirkan hal itu, aku lebih suka musim panas yang gerah disana. Gemerlap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di kejauhan dan AC yang terlalu dingin di pusat perbelanjaan dan took-toko lainnya. Terakhir kita bertemu saat perpisahan sekolah menengah pertama. Sudah setengah tahun sejak saat itu. Hey Shinichikun masihkah kau ingat diriku? Salam untuk Shinichi.

Sejak saat itu kami saling mengirim surat, aku selalu merasa dalam surat itu Shiho selalu sendirian walaupun dia banyak bercerita. Sudah setahun kami saling berkirim surat namun semuanya perlahan berubah. Orang tua ku mendapat pekerjaan di tempat lain sehingga mengharuskan aku dan keluarga untuk pindah dari kota bandung ini. Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Shiho meski waktuku tidak banyak. Aku mengirim surat dua minggu sebelum janjian kita. Waktupun terasa begitu lama. Ini pertrama kalinya aku menggunakan kereta seorang diri untuk sampai di Bogor. Hari itu hujan lebat menghalangi sehingga keberngkatan kereta banyak tertunda di setiap stasiun. Ku harap Shiho masih tetap menunggu, namun sebagian dari diriku memintanya supaya pulang saja pasti dingin disana.

Ketika aku sampai waktu emnunjukan jam 11 malam, dalam keputus asaan aku keluar dari kereta dan menuju ke ruang kantor stasiun. Diruang tunggu kulihat ada seorang permpuan yang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan aku pun mendekat ternyata dia, dialah orang yang menungguku. "Shiho apa kabar? Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu" kata itulah yang aku pertama terucap. Kami pun memakan bekal yang Shiho bawa bersama. Disana kami saling bercerita suasana yang aku rindukan kehangatan Shiho semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Malam itu kami tinggal di gudang kecil disamping tanah lapang. Berbagi selimut tua, kami bicara lama sepanjang malam. Dan sebelum kita tau, kita telah tertidur lelap.

Dipagi hari aku naik kereta yang akan membawaku jauh lagi. Satu kecupan memberi kehangatan di pagi itu. Shiho dan aku akan berpisah. Sebelum kepergian ku Shiho mengatakan "Baik-baik saja dari sekarang Shinichi kun. Aku yakin hal itu." "Terimakasih, kamu juga baik-baik Shiho." Seharusnya bukan kata itu yang ingin ku ucapkan, namun semuanya perlahan akan berubah sejak saat ini. Aku kembali kebandung dan bersiap untuk pergi lagi ke Batam. Jarak kamipun semakin jauh.

Tak terasa sudah enam tahun berlalu, sudah sejak tiga tahun lalu aku kehilangan komunikasi dengan Shiho. Terakhir dari pesannya dia pindah lagi ke Medan jarang yang sangat jauh dengan tempat ku sekarang. Mungkin sekarang dia telah tumbuh menjadi perempuan dewasa yang cantik. "Aku masih suka kamu, bahkan sekarang" jadi kutulis pada gadis yang ku kencani sejak tiga tahun yang lalu di emailnya. Tapi meski kita bertukan ribuan pesan, hati kita tidfak akan bergerak bahkan 1 sentimeterpun tidak. Pada tahun-tahun terakhir aku telah tertempa tanpa ada penyesalan. Hanya untuk meraih apa yang tidak bisa ku raih. Pesan itu adalah penunjuk pasti kenyataan yang ada. Ketika akhirnya aku mengerti, hatiku telah hancur mengeras perlahan namun pasti. Suatu pagi aku menyadari telah kehilangan sesuatu yang indah. Aku kembali ke Bandung dan bekerja disana, dan tiba-tiba suatu mimpi menghampiriku. Kenangan saat terakhir kita bertemu distasiun, digudang itu kita berbagi kehangatan. Suatu hari, Kita akan melihat matahari terbenam bersama lagi ditempat kenangan meski itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Kutulis lagu dan mengirimkanya pada alamat Shiho yang terakhir pernah ku kirimi meski ku tau itu mungkin tidak akan terbaca olehnya.

Mencari DIrimu

C B D

Aku selalu mencari, dirimu untuk kutemui di suatu tempat.

D Am F

Di taman kota, di setasiun kereta.

D G C

Meski ku tau kau tidak mungkin di tempat seperti itu

F A

Jika mimpiku menjadi nyata, aku akan berada disisimu sekarang.

F B

Tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita

D C

Kan ku peluk erat dan kau tak akan ku lepas.

C G E

Jika ku ingin menghilangkan kesepian, siapapun seharusnya sudah cukup

D A F

Karna semuanya kan berubah, meski aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri.

C B E

Bye, kata yang tak ingin terucap.

D Am F

Bye, kuharap waktu dapat kembali.

C B E

Aku selalu mencari, dirimu untuk ku temui di suatu tempat.

C B F

Di persimpangan jalan, di tengah mimpi.

F A

Meski ku tau kau tidak ada di tempat seperti itu.

C Am A

Jika keajaiban terjadi, akan ku tunjukan pada dirimu.

C A D

Hari yang indah, dimana kita bersama.

C A E

Dan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ku ucapkan "Aishiteru".

C A

Ingatan saat kita bersama,

F

Memudar mulai menghilang,.

C A G

Aku selalu mencari, senyummu yang dulu pernah kulihat.

C Am A

Di atap sekolah, duduk berdua bersama.

C A B

Meski ku tau kau tidak ada di tempat seperti itu.

E C

Jika mimpiku menjadi nyata, aku akan berada disisimu sekarang.

D Dm

Tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita

D7

Kan ku peluk erat dan kau tak akan ku lepas.

C A

Aku selalu mencari, dirimu untuk ku temui disuatu tempat

E

Di kota saat senja, disetiap langkah ku

D D7 E

Meski ku tau kau tidak ada ditempat seperti itu

D D7

Jika hidup kita bisa di ulang, aku akan berada disisimu setiap waktu

F

Aku tidak akan meminta apapun

E#D

I wish you were here and so just by my side,.

Dalam lagu itu ku selipkan keinginan terdalamku dalam kunci yang tidak beraturan. kini ku duduk terdiam di taman yang dulu pernah kita kunjungi melihat matahari terbenam.

Sayonara Shiho chan,..


End file.
